


Honey, You're My Home

by aethereal_sun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but there's more to that tbh lol), Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just omihina being cute pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethereal_sun/pseuds/aethereal_sun
Summary: He never thought he'd fell in love, and be so in love with a person. Yet here he is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Honey, You're My Home

Sakusa Kiyoomi is very much aware that there are a lot of uncertain things in life, a lot of unexpected thing can happen.

No one expected their team captain back in high school to get an injury during a game, no one was certain they would win every match. He never saw himself being in a team as crazy as MSBY, didn't think he'd get along so well with people like Bokuto or Atsumu, even so far as to consider them his best friends. Still, he was grateful for them, for many, different reasons.

He never thought he'd fell in love, and be so in love with a person. Yet here he is.

Lots of unexpected and uncertain things, but as Kiyoomi stare at the sleeping man beside him, his orange hair was a mess, pink lips slightly parted, his face being illuminated by warm glow of the sun seeping through the window, he knows that this is one of the things he is certain about.

_Hinata Shouyou._

From the first time he had heard about the man, to the day he had first join the team, until now, said man had been nothing but be a ray of sunlight in his life.

There are a lot of things he absolutely adore about Hinata Shouyou. It's how passionate he is about things, especially volleyball. How hungry he is and how much he likes to consume all the knowledge he can get about said sport. It's how gentle, warm and kind he is, smiling so brightly at anyone. He's so easy to get along with. He takes care of himself, and everyone else, so well, and looks out for them. 

Kiyoomi can make a long list of things he love about Shouyou, but what tops it all is _he is Shouyou. _He just love him as he is.__

____

____

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the smaller man flutter his eyes awake, not until he felt a warm hand touch his face. He stares at Shouyou, who was already smiling at him.

"Good morning, Omi-san!" Shouyou greets him, voice a bit rough but still ever so sweet and bubbly.

"Good morning, sunshine," he replied with a smile, nuzzling his face into his lover's hand and kissing his palm. He then kisses his arm, trailing to his shoulder, neck, then to his face, and started showering it with more kisses.

Shouyou giggled, then wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi's waist, burying his face in the latter's chest, who also had his arms automatically wrapped around him. 

They stayed like that for a while, savoring the feeling of warmth and comfort in each other's arms. With a schedule as busy as theirs, they always take the opportunity to make a good use of every time they have with each other. Fortunately for both of them today, they have the whole day off, so they can cuddle and pretty much do what they want, as much as they want.

"Time to get ready for our day, Omi-san!." Shouyou said after a while, giving the raven haired man a quick peck on the lips, then booping his nose before standing up.

Kiyoomi smiled a little, and was quick to follow his lover.

Morning was spent doing a morning run, a quick meditation after, then preparing a meal together. Talking about their plans for today, and any other things while they eat. Once they were done, Kiyoomi washed the dishes, while Shouyou dries them. 

It might be bit odd to say, but Kiyoomi's favorite part of their apartment was the kitchen. A tiny space filled with succulents and other tiny house plants, scattered on the window sill and countertops because _Shouyou loves them_ and Kiyoomi is nothing but a whipped man, so he let's him get all the plants that he wants.

_"They give a nice touch to the house. Makes it more lively and relaxing."_ He remembers Shouyou saying when he asked why he loves littering their home with it. He wasn't the type to be fond of plants, but he had learned to appreciate them just as much as his lover does as time pass by.

Kitchen is where they share some of their fondest memories. Where Kiyoomi first realize _he's in love with Shouyou,_ the next morning after the latter stayed for the night, walking his way to the area, still half asleep. Where Shouyou asked him to be his boyfriend after a lunch, and where they both proposed to each other at the night of their anniversary.

So many things had happened for the years that passed, but if one were to ask Kiyoomi what his favorite out of all of them, he'd say it's the morning tranquility that they always share after every routine, here in their own tiny space. 

Just like today.

The silence that filled the room was comforting, with the only noise being the music playing so softly from the radio that is connected to Shouyou's phone. They were leaning at the countertop, shoulders touching and playing with each other's hand. 

When their song starts playing, Shouyou's head perks up, and with glimmer in his eyes, he faced Kiyoomi and said. "Omi, wanna dance with me?"

Kiyoomi stared at him, and then sighed as he take Shouyou's hand, letting himself be pulled to stand up. A tiny, fond smile has formed on his lips, one that wasn't left unnoticed to the tangerine haired man.

Then and there, they danced in to the sweet, mellow song coming from the radio, hands holding each other's and bodies swaying from side to side. It was like that for a while, until Shouyou pulls away and held his hand up that was holding Kiyoomi's, and tried to make the tall man twirl. Kiyoomi gave him a look, but the smaller man only grinned at him and continued to try making him twirl. 

Kiyoomi sighed, and with a small smile in his lips, he bended and twirl under Shouyou's arms. The younger one giggled, and then make the other do the same thing for a few couple of times.

Despite having a hard time due to the height differences, Kiyoomi still does it, letting out a laugh while doing so. As long as he can see the wide grin on Shouyou's face, he'd gladly do anything, even if it makes him look like a fool.

The kitchen was filled with giggles, a little bit of teasing and soft music. It's always the best feeling, Kiyoomi thinks. Spending his morning with his favorite person on his favorite space.

Their hearts feel so full, like it was going to explode any moment. They've been together for five years, but it feels like they're still falling inlove with each other. _Still so into each other._

Throughout the whole time they were dancing, Kiyoomi's eyes never left Shouyou, who was mirroring the same glint of fondness in his eyes, adorning his signature bright smile. One that he wants to keep, one that he loves to be the cause of. He always thought that he was _so lucky_ to have met the sun incarnate, and to _have him in his arms right now._ He loves think that Shouyou felt the same too, and honestly, the man never fails to tell him everyday how _thankful_ he is to wake up every morning seeing _the brightest star_ besides him.

_Oh I'm so inlove._ He thought as he leaned down and gave his husband a kiss, deep and sweet, full of emotion. Full of love.

Lots of unexpected and uncertain things, but as Kiyoomi holds _his home_ in his arms, all feeling warm on the inside, he knows. _He is certain,_ that this is something he'd want to keep, how he wants to spend his time with.

And as he interlocked their hands, his eyes on the identical golden bands that are wrapped around both of their ring fingers, glinting by the sun seeping through the window, _he knows._ He has a lifetime doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time posting a fic in here, as well my first time writing a fanfic! I wrote this out of whim because I'm hungry for omihina content lol. I hope you had fun reading this as much as I do writing it! stay safe and healthy everyone! mwah! ❤️
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aetherealsho) if you want to scream about omihina with me! lol


End file.
